


Day 11: Wind

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't Ask, Established Relationship, M/M, Squirrel Stiles, Wolf Derek, my beta made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a wolf, and he was a squirrel, can I make it any more obvious?<br/>Or, the crack fic my beta made me write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. Like, the crackiest crack fic to ever crack. It’s all my beta’s fault, blame her!

The wind was howling, strong and fierce, forcing the small creature out of its hiding hole way up in the tree. The small, brown squirrel sniffed the air. Smelling the harshness of winter on the wind, he knew he had little time until winter was upon him. However, the squirrel had a very serious problem. He didn't have enough food for winter, but a lone wolf had entered the territory and the squirrel couldn't go out.

What was a squirrel to do?

The squirrel was pulled from his thoughts by a forsaken? howl coming from the base of his tree. The squirrel was curious. Wolves weren't usually so lonely. Especially this late in the season. Overcome with curiosity, the squirrel made his way down the tree.

There, at the base of his tree, was the wolf howling mournfully into the wind.

"Why so sad?" The squirrel asked the wolf.

"It's none of your business," The wolf snapped back, literally, snapping his jaws menacingly at the squirrel.  However, this didn't scare the squirrel. He was to quick, clever, and high up in the tree for the wolf to get to him.

"Where's your pack?" the squirrel asked instead.

"Dead," the wolf replied mournfully. That had to suck. The squirrel had never seen a wolf without its pack. From what he heard, they didn’t tend to last long all by themselves.

"You must be lonely," the squirrel whispered.

"A little," the wolf, begrudgingly, answered back. The squirrel climbed down a few more branches to get a better look. The wolf looked even more pathetic this close up. His eyes full of sorrow, ears drooping, and tail hanging, spiritless behind him. The sight of him broke the little squirrel’s heart.

"Are you hungry?" The squirrel asked hospitably. He could feed the wolf. Not himself, of course, but he could show the wolf which nuts where safe to eat. Maybe, he could even get the wolf on his side. If the squirrel had a wolf as his ally, he wouldn't have to fear predators when he went out, looking for food.     

"I'm fine," the wolf insisted. However, just then, the wolf’s stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Stay right there. I'll be right back," the squirrel told him, while climbing up the tree. He came back with the few nuts he could spare and some fruit that was about to go bad.

"Here, try these," the squirrel told the wolf.

"How?" the wolf asked. "You are all the way up there, I can't reach you."

"I'll drop them down for you," the squirrel said, after a moment of thought. "Open your mouth, I'll drop them right in.”

The wolf obediently tilted his head up, mouth open, and the squirrel feed him.

"Thank you," the wolf said to him after swallowing.

"You're welcome," The squirrel replied, beaming.

This interaction continued for weeks. The wolf would show up and they would talk and the squirrel would feed him. The wolf never asked the squirrel to come down from his tree and, even, started to bring nuts for the squirrel. The wolf would leave the offering, in a pile, at the base of the tree for the squirrel to retrieve after the wolf had left for the night.

The squirrel fell in love this partnership. He now had plenty of nuts for winter and had started to fatten up. However, as winter crept closer, the winds grew harsher and the squirrel’s hideaway grew colder.

One night, during a particularly nasty wind storm, the wolf saw the squirrel shiver.

"Are you cold?" The wolf asked the squirrel in concern.

"The winds are a bit strong," the squirrel admitted.

"You should sleep in my fur tonight, then. It's nice, warm, and soft," the wolf offered. The squirrel was hesitant since he was, after all, talking to a wolf.

"It's the least I could do to thank you for the last few weeks," the wolf said. The wolf’s coat did look awfully warm and inviting…

The squirrel climbed down the base of the tree and scampered over to the wolf. However, before the squirrel could climb up the wolf’s leg, the wolf said, "Allow me," before placing his jaw around the squirrel’s neck. It was the last thing the squirrel heard before the world swiftly faded out...

The wolf was awfully proud of himself as he trotted back to his family’s den.  This was his first winter and he had wanted to help his family prepare. He knew that they would enjoy starting the winter off with a fattened squirrel. He was sure that his father would be proud of him when he got home.

Besides, the squirrel had been bothering him for weeks. What, with his antagonizing scent, constant chatter, and scampering around. The wolf couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the delicious squirrel...

The squirrel really should have known better than to trust a wolf.         

______________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell, Derek?" Stiles yelled, hitting him on the shoulder. Derek just shrugged, then mischief entered his eyes and he flashed Stiles a smile with just a little too much fang.

"Little chattering, annoying creatures should learn not to irritate hungry predators. Otherwise, they might find themselves getting gobbled up," Derek teased, leaning closer to Stiles in a mock threat. The light from the campfire that the pack was sitting around caught his fangs, just so, and highlighted the flash of his eyes. Well, two could play at this game.

"Oh?" Stiles asked, leaning closer to Derek. "Is the big, bad wolf going to eat the innocent, little squirrel?" Stiles teased, flashing a smirk of his own at Derek. His eyes dared Derek to do something. Stiles wasn't entirely sure he knew what Derek would do, but he wanted to find out.

"Oh my God! Please! Just stop!" Scott whimpered from across the fire, reminding Stiles that they had an audience. Both Stiles and Derek sat back, blushing.    

"Scott! Why did you stop them?" Erica asked with a pout.

"Because I don't want to see that! We are here to tell scary stories on Halloween not... not that!" Scott cried, waving in Derek  and Stiles' direction.

"Foreplay, honey. The word you are looking for is foreplay," Allison stage-whispered, giving Scotts knee a reassuring pat.

"I thought the story was suitably morbid," Boyd said, missing Scott's point entirely.

"The ending, especially, has me scared to go back to the house with them," Isaac snickered. Scott sent him a glare and Stiles was sure his face was the same color as the fire at this point.

"I think it's my turn to tell a story," Lydia, the angel that she was, informed the group, bringing about the end of their teasing. However, the grin she flashed them had Stiles terrified. As Lydia started her story, Stiles felt a hand nudge his.

 Stiles instantly relaxed and took Derek's hand. Giving Derek's hand a squeeze, Stiles smiled.

 He knew that his wolf would protect him from the things that went bump in the night. And, if that was Derek's hint to tell Stiles to buy those...items... from that one website so that they could act out their own version of the story... Well that was between him and Derek, now, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Just so you know, my beta wanted me to end it with wolf Derek eating squirrel Stiles. I couldn’t do it. I kinda tried, but not really. So, compromise. By which, I mean, I refused to end it there and she got over it.  
> However, I still owe her a shit ton of thanks for all the hard work she does betaing this for me in between her own classes. (ugh, pchem will be the death of me!!!)So, thank you, darling. I do love you, though I can’t, for the life of me, figure out why! (Because I send you things to help you with your writing and give you inspiration, of course!)


End file.
